1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism for driving a lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an optical device, such as a still camera or binoculars, which is provided with a mechanism for correcting a trembling of a focused image. The mechanism for correcting the trembling includes correction lenses. The correction lenses are moved in predetermined directions on a plane perpendicular to an optical axis of the correction lenses, so that a movement of the other optical systems of the optical device is canceled, whereby the trembling of the focused image is corrected.
In order to correct the trembling precisely, the correction lenses should be driven in at least two directions perpendicular to each other, thus at least two driving mechanisms are necessary. Accordingly, control of the mechanisms is complicated and the structure of the optical device is large.